Posso Gritar que
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Yusuke finalmente pode gritar o que sente por Botan! E Kurama junto Kuwabara prensenciam. Dedicado a June Briefs!


**Posso Gritar que.....**

Botan estava vagando pelo seu quimono rosa e seu remo, via todo Japão. Estava feliz. Sabia que não podia voltar ao mundo espiritual por que algo muito forte a prendia na Terra: Yusuke. Este estava andando pela rua indo para o colégio. Estava sério. Andando olhando pro nada

_- Yusuke? Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu te amo, Yusuke! Você me pediu em casamento!_

_- Keiko eu...._

Yusuke se lembrava da última conversa que teve com Keiko. Andava olhando pro nada. Botan, olhou para baixo e viu Yusuke de longe...percebia que de alguma maneira ele estava estranho, andando lentamente e serio.

- Oi Yusuke!

- Botan? O que você ta fazendo aqui – perguntava sem olhar para ela, e continuava a andar.

- Ei Yusuke! Ei garoto , to falando contigo, espera ai! – Botan, seguia lentamente com o seu remo, e não gostava da situação, Yusuke estranho e sem olhar para ela.

- Botan....- Yusuke parou, confundindo Botan.

- Hein? – Ela desceu do remo. Ambos estavam parados na rua, não se olharam. Botan estava confusa.

- Botan eu...- Yusuke hesitava em falar ao mesmo tempo em que sua voz era firme. – Botan eu te amo – Ele virou. Ela estava perplexa sem entender. A rua estava vazia, ambos ali, sozinhos. O único som era do vento. Embora estivesse surpresa, Botan era a mulher, mas feliz desse mundo; e do outro. O seu amor por Yusuke sempre foi segredo. Desde que viu o morto -e o futuramente detetive natural - a paixão havia ascendido, amor á primeira vista, provavelmente. Depois de todas as aventuras que passavam lado a lado só fizeram ter certeza do que ela sentia.

Yusuke por outro lado, demorou até descobrir a amizade, que logo se transformaria em amor, por Botan. Cada instante ao seu lado, com aquele ser de outro mundo –literalmente- aquela personalidade forte, tudo em Botan era incrível, tanto que seu amor por Keiko, que não era pequeno, foi afogado por um sentimento muito maior por Botan.

E os dois estavam lá na rua a se olhar. Yusuke firme e Botan confusa. Cada um resolveu falar; no mesmo instante.

- Eu...- ambos falavam.

- Pode... – repetiam.

- Pode falar Botan.

- Yusuke...eu não sei o que dizer.

- Que tal "Eu te amo" também?

- Que??? – Ela, claro ficou vermelhissíma, tanto que a pele contrastava com o quimono rosa. Mas logo ficou seria, e olhou para Yusuke.

- Eu te amo também Yusuke!- disse ela com o coração a mil por hora - "Pronto falei" –pensava depois de confessar

Yusuke riu ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia manifestar a sua alegria, então subitamente, voltou a sua velha expressão, de garoto encrenqueiro. Então correu até ela e lhe lascou um beijo o que, claro a pegou de surpresa, mas claro que tratou demonstrar todo seu amor, naquele que seria o primeiro beijo de muitos.

- Como você disse a ela? – perguntava Botan, com Yusuke sentado de costas para ela, olhando aquela vista linda, num dia de Sol. Apoiando no ombro de Botan e com os pés na parte mais larga do remo. Ambos olhavam e, direções opostas. Estavam passeando no céu, depois do beijo na rua.

- Foi difícil, mas eu tinha de ser sincero com a Keiko. Meu amor por ela não foi brincadeira. Era o mínimo que eu devia fazer.

Botan olhou para Yusuke.

- Fiquei com medo. – ela disse deixando ele confuso. Mas logo continuou – Sabe, Yusuke eu gosto muito de você mesmo sabia? – Ela na verdade queria dizer outra coisa, então saiu aquilo mesmo – Mas fiquei com medo da Keiko não aceitar. Não sei , sei lá...Foi tudo tão lento, mas tão rápido.

- Eu sei, mas..Botan, vamos parar com isso! Vamos esquecer a Keiko. Somos só nós dois. Eu posso gritar que amo você sem me preocupar– E Yusuke gritava, e Botan não ficava para trás e gritava também!

- Vou gritar para todo lá embaixo para quem quiser ouvir!!! – dizia Yusuke – Garota te amo muito! – dizia olhando para ela.

- Aé? Então grita!!! – Botan mexeu um pouco o remo e ele perdeu o equilíbrio caindo, claro, gritou muito, mas Botan o pegou, voltando pro alto do céu, em alta velocidade.

- Quer me matar? – perguntava ele ofegando de susto.

- Sim, mas só se for de amor!!!

E os dois riam muito, contentes.

Kuwabara e Kurama, andavam em direção a escola também e viram os dois lá em cima, imaginando o que acontecia, já sabendo também do amor não declarado – e óbvio – dos dois.

Botan e Yusuke, finalmente admitiram o que sentiam um pelo outro e não havia mundo das trevas ou da luz, que poderia acabar com os sentimentos dos dois.

**Fim.**

**N/A** Foi uma fic difícil, mas divertido. Não gosto da Botan, mas foi legal escrever eles se declarando, pode parecer meio estranho, meu lado anti- Botan pode ter refletido. Hehehe tomara que tenha gostado June!!!


End file.
